Feral Bird and Fox's Kit
by Knight'sShade
Summary: Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto not even the OC's. nobleboivin owns OC's

Prologue: The Hyuga incident

The Kumo-nin rushes miles away from Konoha under a moonless night. A sack containing a crying Hyuga girl rests on his back. The Kumo-nin lands on a branch to catch his breath. The Kumo-nin was completely successful in the first phase of his mission. By now the Hyuga clan, The Hokage's best ANBU, and possibly Konoha's Jinchuriki, if they still have one, are after him. All he has to do is lose the Leaf-nin and cross the border into his country, then he's home free. He wipes the sweat away from his face. Several wolves howl in the distance making him slightly nervous. The Kumo-nin completely forgot that Konoha also had the Inuzuka and Aburame clans.

"Shut it, you" The Kumo-nin growls

He doesn't mean to be harsh but, the adrenalin and emotions pumping through him are making him edgy. The Kumo-nin starts running again.

Minutes later, the Kumo-nin comes across an abnormally large wolf. A wolf demon to be exact. The wolf has a scar across his left eye, reddish/black fur, and two tails. Several other wolves, the wolf's pack and all normal wolves, surround the Kumo-nin and snarl at him. The pack doesn't normally go after humans but, the cries coming from the sack that the Kumo-nin is carrying are sending the Alpha and the pack into a killing frenzy. They all think that it's one of the Alpha's pups that's crying. The Alpha sent two pack members back to his mate to check on her.

"So, do the doggies want to play?" The Kumo-nin asks, as he draws a Kunai "Let's play, you mutts!" The Kumo-nin taunts and generates a bit of electricity from his hands.

At the end of the hour, five wolves of the twenty member pack are dead, three are injured, and the rest are tearing the Kumo-nin apart and devouring him.

The Alpha rips open the sack. Hinata freezes at the site of the wolves. Tears run down her face, but she doesn't make a sound. The Alpha lets out a reassuring chirp and picks up Hinata by her shirt with his teeth. The Alpha and the three injured head back to the den site while the rest of the pack goes back to their task of hunting their next meal.

The den site is a large cave next to a river deep within the forests of the Land of Fire. The end of the area is known as Wolf's tear.

Once at the den site, the two wolves the Alpha sent back and the Alpha's mate rush up to the Alpha. Excited barks are exchanged. The other wolves sniff Hinata. Seven pups rush up to the returning wolves. The Alpha sets Hinata on the ground and licks her. The Alpha lets out a protective snarl and a few barks to tell them that Hinata is his pup. The puppies surround her and start licking her.

"Puppies!" Hinata laughs excitedly.

As the day progresses, Hinata begins to miss her family but she does as she's always told when lost, to stay put or find an adult that she knows in a place she feels safe, and decides to stay put with the pack of wolves until she can see or hear some adults. Unfortunately hours pass and no adults show up. As hours turn to days and days turn to weeks, Hinata fades into the forests with the wolf pack.

As for Konoha, due to Hinata's abduction they stop all trade with Kumo. They then start making demands. Kumo, being the proud nation they, are goes on the defensive. The Kage start uneasy peace talks but as the months go by, the possibility of war grows. To make matters worse, Kumo's jinchuriki are stationed near Konoha. This causes Hiruzen to go back on his word and train Naruto to be a weapon. Aside from a few skirmishes between Kumo and Konoha-nin, a war doesn't erupt and the peace talks finally succeed with Kumo having to give up many of their secrets. However, Konoha also has to make sacrifices due to the peace talks. They have to give up the last person who had seen their missing Kumo-nin alive, which would be Hiashi. However, Konoha got the last laugh when Hizashi switched with his brother to sate Kumo's lust for blood.

Shortly after the end of the skirmishes, a story starts about a ghost in the forests of Konoha. A ghost that's part human and part wolf.

Chapter 1

-Present day-

Sarutobi sits in his office and looks at Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma. It's the week before the Academy team selections and he wants to find out which of the graduating genin his current Jonin instructors would like to teach.

"Each of you have examined the graduating Genin over the course of the school year so I'm aware you have a pretty good idea as to what you want for teams." Sarutobi explains "So, who do you want for teams?" Sarutobi asks

"I'd like to reform Ino-Shika-Cho, I've worked with their parents and they worked well." Asuma answers.

"What about Naruto or Yota?"

"While yes they are good heavy hitters, I'm not sure I'm the best person to train them."

"Very well. I'll allow it. Kurenai, Kakashi what about you two." Sarutobi wonders

"I'd very much like to train sensei's son. My team will be more for frontline assault anyway. Aside from that, you and Jiraiya did teach him the shadow clone due to his reserves. I'd also like to train Yota due to the fact that he has a storm related kekkai genkai. I can train him in jutsu that's related to his bloodline. The Uchiha I'd like to train because I do have the Sharingan. Sakura, I'm sure has lots of potential. Her chakra capacity would make her an excellent genjutsu expert or a medical expert. She also has the highest scores when it comes to subjects that ninja don't normally deal with. However, I'm also aware of her crush on the Uchiha. I believe it would be best if she were put on Kurenai's team" Kakashi explains

"I'd like to have Naruto on my team actually. Naruto, like Asuma said, is a good heavy hitter and he has a sensor ability plus, his senses are heightened. Naruto, like Kakashi says has the Shadow clone which is good for what my team will specialize in but, Naruto doesn't need someone to just train him, he needs some one that has a level of maturity to meet his needs." Kurenai explains

"I can do that. Besides you can train Sakura in genjutsu." Kakashi states

"Naruto has ADHD and other emotional and mental problems due to the treatment given to him by civilian and ninja alike. He needs mental and emotional support"

"He also has the fox. Can you deal with Naruto, if the fox's power starts coming out?"

"Yes I can. I've developed a soothing Genjutsu that affects all five senses to help the body relax. It's perfect for him." Kurenai defends.

"Kurenai does have a point. Kurenai, you can have Naruto. Kakashi, you can have Yota and Sakura." Sarutobi says.

"Yes, lord Hokage." Kakashi sighs sadly.

"Thank You lord Hokage." Kurenai smiles

"Kakashi, Asuma, you two are dismissed. Kurenai, I need to speak to you privately." Sarutobi orders

The two male Jonin leave.

"Don't worry, Lord Hokage. I'll take good care of Naruto. You know that." Kurenai assures him.

"I do, however, are you aware of our near war we went to with Kumo because of the Hyuga incident?" Sarutobi asks

"Yes."

"Well when the threat of war first started, I told Naruto about his true nature."

"Lord Hokage, why would you do such a thing? You promised…." Kurenai starts shouting only to be silenced by Hiruzen.

"Yes I realized what I did was hypocritical but I had two Bijuu at our doors, literally so that if a war started they could easily take us out. Now as I was saying, after I told Naruto, at first he was heartbroken and went into a deep depression but I managed to get him out of it. With Jiraiya's and Inoichi's help, we were able to make contact with the fox and trained Naruto to utilize his Bijuu abilities. The fox was surprisingly cooperative and immediately established a mother-son bond with Naruto." Hiruzen says.

"That doesn't sound good." Kurenai says.

"Actually it is. It's how we found out that the Uchiha were behind the Kyubi attack. The Kyubi has been working with us since. However, working with the Kyubi has its draw backs."

"Explain." Kurenai demands, trying to keep an open mind and hoping for the best.

"During our interactions, we learned that Naruto is indeed half demon." Hiruzen says.

"I think maybe I should get some ANBU." Kurenai says.

"Kurenai, the fox manipulated Kushina's DNA. As a result, Naruto is biologically Kushina's and the Kyubi's."

"T…that isn't possible."

"It is if Kushina allowed it." Hiruzen points out.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Kurenai asks.

"According to the fox; Minato, Kyubi and Kushina were in love with each other so much that they altered the seal so that the three of them could be together. According to the fox, she even went through the 10 month period and the pains of labor. However, I fear that there is a darker reason behind it. Either way, you'll need to keep an eye on him. Kiba will be able to help you."

"How?"

"Kiba, Yota, and Ino are aware of Naruto being a jinchuriki. Shikamaru might know as well but I'm not sure. Either way, if they have a bad vibe about Naruto, it would be best if you listened to what they had to say." Hiruzen says.

"Alright, thanks for the advice. I'll keep that in mind." Kurenai smiles.

"One more thing, they train well together. You'll find out what I mean when you test them."

"Sure."

Once they're done talking, Kurenai leaves the office.

-Elsewhere, deep in the forests of the land of fire-

A creature leaps from tree to tree without chakra. A pack of wolves follow. Several howls are heard. The creature howls with them. Acting on instincts taught by the wolves, a feral, 15-year-old, Hyuga girl leaps out of the trees and on top of a large, old elk. She whips her back length hair back to keep some of it out of her face as she sinks her teeth and long, sharp nails into elk's neck. Blood splatters onto the girl as she rips out its throat. The pack of wolves joins in and help bring the elk down. The girl backs away as the others eat first. The old alpha gives her a piece of meat. The alpha snarls at the others as she eats the meat raw. After the gorge of flesh, the feral girl licks herself clean. The elk's blood drools from her mouth. She and the other wolves then go into an intense grooming session.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and nobleboivin owns OC's

Chapter 2: One Week Later

Naruto sleeps peacefully in his nice, two bedroom apartment. A gift from his god father and sensei, Jiraiya a couple years ago. Before then, Naruto was taken care of by ANBU and the Ichikaru's after they found out he was kicked out of the orphanage and living on the streets.

He gets disturbed from his peaceful slumber by the 1000's of years old demon that lives inside of him.

**'Hey Brat wake up. This is your alarm clock. Wake up before I beat you with a stick' a female Kyubi growls.**

'I'm up' Naruto yawns 'Thanks mom.'

**'You're welcome and don't forget…'**

'I know, not to call you mom in public.' Naruto remembers.

**'Good boy.'**

Naruto stretches and heads straight to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and tilts his head to the side. He begins to worry about how his sensei will treat him. Naruto and several others found out a while ago that he is indeed part Bijuu. There was some slight problems but after reviewing the 4th's journal, the 4th was aware of it and perfectly okay with it. In speaking of the 4th, Naruto found out about his other parents and that all three of his parents loved each other very much. Naruto was shocked when he found out though but he didn't really care and he's not angry at the 4th like some people think he should be.

**'Get your ass in gear.' Kurama growls.**

'Sorry, just thinking.' Naruto says shyly.

**'You're worried about the ole fart telling your future sensei about your other nature. It's understandable. Let's hope you get an unbiased sensei.'**

Naruto nods in agreement. After his morning rituals Naruto puts on his new ninja wardrobe. Instead of the normal, orange track suit, Naruto wears a black and orange vest with black pants. He puts on a black trench coat with red flames. Naruto puts on a pair of gloves that have storage seals drawn on them. He adjusts his arm and leg bands. The bands have weight seals making them similar to weights. Naruto isn't looking to get faster, like Lee and his sensei, but stronger.

'What do you think, Ku?" Naruto asks, a part of him winces buy calling his mother by her name.

**'Dammed better than that kill me orange crap' Kurama answers.**

'Thanks.'

Naruto heads to the academy, receiving several freaked out looks. He also gets the normal glares and natural treatment given to Jinchuriki. He also gets a few blushes by girls which confuses him considering the fact that a lot of villagers seem to hate him. Naruto stops by a shop to get some breakfast. Despite what some may think and want, Naruto isn't overcharged for stuff. Sure a lot of civilians may not like him but they aren't stupid enough to lose out on a customer. Naruto gets a blush from a civilian girl that is practically mind humping him. It freaks him out a bit but he ignores her anyway and finishes his way to the academy while eating. Once at his classroom, Naruto sees his best friends Kiba and Yota. Sasuke sits in a corner in his usual depressed mood.

"Damn, Naruto you look cool. I almost didn't recognize you!" Kiba exclaims.

"Thanks, Ino helped picked it out." Naruto answers "Plus Kurama threatened to give me bowel problems if I kept wearing that orange jump suit." Naruto whisper sheepishly.

Yota and Kiba break out into a laugh. Within seconds, the sound of a stampede is heard outside the classroom. Ino and Sakura both rush to the door and fight each other to get in.

"You're not getting to your fan boy first Ino Pig!" Sakura shouts.

"Am too!" Ino growls.

Sasuke smacks his head down on the desk in annoyance. A sudden gust of wind pushes both girls back.

"Both of you enter politely and one at a time or no one is sitting next to their fan boys." Yota orders.

Both girls break into a fight as they decide who goes first. The boys sigh. Kurama sighs as well. Both girls finally enter the room, breaking the door frame in the process. Sakura rushes up to Sasuke, while Ino rushes up to Yota. Choji and Shikamaru drag themselves into the room. Shino follows them in. His beetles, like always, find themselves getting drawn to Naruto's chakra only to flee back to Shino.

"Anyone seen the two elephants that ran us over?" Shikamaru asks.

"What was that!?" Ino and Sakura growl as they glare at Shikamaru.

"Figures, troublesome women." he sighs.

Iruka comes in bandaged up.

'I wonder what happened to Iruka Sensei.' Naruto wonders.

**'Mizuki posed as you last night and stole that forbidden scroll that Sarutobi leant you as a graduation present under Jiraiya's watch. I found out about it when ANBU came a knocking in the middle of the night, so I took over and well, Mizuki was tasty.' Kurama grins.**

'You made me eat a human?!'

**'Just kidding but he is in jail and possibly close to death.'**

"Iruka sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just an incident with a fellow ninja. On a similar note, Mizuki is no longer with us." Iruka answers.

No one shows any sign of emotion about the news. Everyone hated Mizuki due to his attitude and how he treated others. Naruto received a majority of his bullying.

"Now that you've all graduated. It's time to put you in teams. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha (Several girls whine with hope), Sakura Hanuro (Several heads banging on desks are heard, Sasuke's included) and Yota. Team leader will be Kakashi Hatake."

Several more bang their heads against their desk.

"I wanted to be on a team with Yota." Ino whines.

"I was hoping to be on a team with him too. We're best friends." Naruto complains.

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team captain will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka explains.

Kiba and Naruto hi five each other, however, Ino lets out another whine.

"I wanted to be on a team with Naruto-Kun." Ino whines 'Kurama lets me pet her.' she adds

"Ha, ha, you two have to deal with the freak who talks to himself." Sakura laughs.

"Better than listening to a banshee all day." Kiba states.

"What was that?"

Sakura goes to hit Kiba only to be stopped by Naruto and Yota.

"Not here please, Sakura chan." Naruto begs, he has to tap into some of Kurama's chakra just to hold back the monstrously strong girl.

"It's really not worth it. Besides, Sasuke would be disappointed in you." Yota says.

"Don't put me into this!" Sasuke shouts.

"Fine..." Sakura pouts.

The boys let her go.

"Team nine is still in rotation so we'll skip them. Team 10 will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka says.

Ino slams her head on her desk.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru says.

"Team leader of team 10 will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka says "Any question?" He asks

No one answers.

"Good, your Jonin instructors will be here soon." Iruka says.

Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi come in. Kurenai plants a kiss on Asuma. He whispers something to her. Kurenai lets out a childish giggle and stops with a blush.

"Team 10 with me." Asuma orders.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru say their byes and leave with Asuma.

"Team 8, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Follow me please." Kurenai says.

Team 8 says their byes and leave with Kurenai. Kurenai leads her team to Ichikaru's Ramen stand. Everyone takes their seats.

"I figured I'd treat you all out to lunch for our first team meeting." Kurenai says warmly.

"Thank You sensei but can you afford it?" Naruto asks.

"Of course I can."

"I can eat..."

"Naruto, order whatever you like and I'll buy it."

"He's being serious you know." Kiba states "He eats like a black hole, plus he's practically eating for two."

"Kiba, tact!" Kurenai growls

Ayame walks up to the stand.

"Afternoon, Ayame-Chan!" Naruto smiles.

"Good afternoon, Naruto. Your here early?" Ayame smiles back.

**'Ramen' Kurama drools.**

"Ayame-chan, I'm teamed up with Shino Aburame and Kiba. Kurenai Sensei here is my new captain." Naruto exclaims.

"That's good, you were hoping you weren't teamed with that Uchiha boy and I was hoping you weren't teamed with the Haruno girl." Ayame says.

"Sakura-chan isn't that bad. She's just misguided due to the fact her mother wants to get allied with the Uchiha clan."

"Even so she still didn't have too..."

"I'm over it." Naruto says, cutting her off. "Sorry."

"It's fine Naruto. You're too good of a person."

Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino know what the two are talking about.

"Okay go ahead and order. I'm buying." Kurenai says, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, the usual Ayame-chan." Naruto says.

"Maybe you shouldn't. You need to think of other's wallet sizes." Ayame states.

"Go ahead Ayame, I told him too." Kurenai says.

"Alright, one Uzumaki special. And for you and the other two?"

"I'll have a pork ramen." Kurenai said.

"Usual for me and Akamaru." Kiba states

"Two rare cooked, meat lover's ramen." Ayame says

"I'll have the manager's special" Shino says

"One spicy Miso, got it."

Ayame heads into the kitchen with the orders.

"So we know everyone's names and I already read your backgrounds. I studied the three of you for a week. I already know your backgrounds, some of your strengths but more importantly your weaknesses so I can improve them. However, I'd like to see the three of you work as a team. Tomorrow we'll meet at training ground 8, at 5 in the morning. We'll have a light breakfast and then begin what I have planned for you." Kurenai explains

"Sounds great." Naruto says

Ayame comes back with the orders. She gives Naruto his causing Kurenai's face to pale. Naruto starts chowing down the 1st of 20 bowls of Ramen.

"Like I said, he's eating for 2." Kiba states

Kurenai inwardly cries over her soon to be empty purse.

-That evening-

Several shadows leap over Konoha's walls and leap across several buildings. ANBU are not able detect them because none of them are using chakra. A guard on duty is surprised when a naked feral girl lands near him, but gets knocked out by said girl and the wolves with her. The feral girl breaks into the Inuzuka vet clinic and the two wolves with her follow her in. They steal several supplies and leave the village as quickly as they entered. Once they return to the pack, the girl and the two wolves approach a wounded wolf. The Alpha of the pack approaches them.

**'Good job Duckling. Now you'll have to do the next part. Our paws aren't deformed like yours. I'll talk you through his treatment though but you have to listen to every word I say' the alpha tells her, through a mind link they established**

The feral girl nods and starts administering the medications to the wounded wolf and bandages it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or OC's as I have adopted it.

Chapter 3: First day as Genin.

The next morning Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru meet up with their new Jonin instructor, Kurenai Yuhi at training ground 8. They see breakfast laid out for them on a long bench. After saying morning, they start chowing down. Akamaru drools at the piece of meat laid out for him. During breakfast Kurenai decides to discuss what the team's main functions are.

"Our squad will specialize in tracking and locating which will include search and rescue missions." Kurenai explains

"That's all we're doing?" Kiba asks "Man I thought we would be like front lines." He complains

"You were picked due to our special abilities however, that doesn't mean that we won't be fighting. We might encounter situations where we are required to fight."

Kiba grins at what Kurenai says.

**'And they say I'm bad when it comes to fighting' Kurama** sighs

"Now, as I said, I like to see how well you three work together. So, after breakfast, we'll do a series of warm ups and then you three come at me with intent to kill." Kurenai says "Does that sound like a plan?" She asks.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Sensei, a quick inquiry if I may?" Shino asks.

"Go ahead." Kurenai says.

"I was wondering why you haven't asked for our hopes, dream, hobbies and such."

"It's simple, as I said I have watched all of you for a week. I talked to your family members, friends, and anyone else that knows the three of you personally. From that I created a psychological profile of you three." Kurenai explains.

**'I'm not included in this? I'm going to pout now' **Kurama whines.

"Kiba, you like fighting, training, and plan on being a clan head and possibly a Hokage. Shino you wish to become a clan head as well. You would also like to continue developing new skills with your clan's beetles. You're into logic as well. Naruto; you like ramen, gardening, training, hate Sasuke and dream of being Hokage." Kurenai smiles.

Kiba and Shino become shocked with how well Kurenai knows them.

"You left out my tenant." Naruto states with a grin.

Kurenai gulps down her fear, but gestured for him to continue.

'Tenant?' Shino wonders.

"Ku, wants revenge on a certain Uchiha. Her hobbies include pranks, computer building, hunting, metal working, wood working..." Naruto blabs.

Kurenai and Shino pale at the list of stuff that 'Ku' wants.

**'You tell her, Naru-Kun!' **Kurama grins.

Naruto finishes with a grin.

"I...I'll see what I can do..." Kurenai gulps.

After breakfast, the group does a light warm up session consisting of stretches and exercises. After that, she decides to start the test. Kurenai hides in the forested training ground.

"Okay, begin." Kurenai orders.

Kurenai sees her genin talk for a minute. Naruto then sits on the ground in a meditative position with his eyes closed.

"Kiba, Shino, she's north of us by ten feet." Naruto states.

"On it. Let's go Akamaru" Kiba grins.

Akamaru and Kiba take off. Naruto jumps up and gets ready to move after him but Shino stops him.

"I placed a female beetle on her during our meal so we can track her movement." Shino says.

"I know." Naruto grins and heads into the woods.

Shino follows him.

-With team 10-

The test was pretty much the same as the other squads. It was all about team work and the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho were working as beautifully as Asuma had hoped, unfortunately, Ino showed off a technique that induced the mental image of the Kyubi, leaving him in fetal position.

"Oops, sorry sensei. I meant to use my mind possession jutsu." Ino grins.

"What was that you used then?" Shikamaru asked.

"A jutsu Naruto came up with for me called mental image implant." Ino explains.

"That's a scary thought. What did you use?" Choji asked.

"The Kyubi." Ino said with a grin.

Choji and Shikamaru both step back as they get nervous of the Yamanaka girl.

-With Team 7-

Yota growls as he fights Kakashi. He tried to get Sakura's and Sasuke's help. The test is about teamwork. But no, they had to act like their usual selves, so he figured he might as well fight Kakashi. Kakashi starts taunting and insulting Yota causing him to get even angrier and due to the fact his bloodline is tied to emotions, Yota starts to generate lightning forcing Kakashi to use his lightning cutter. Sasuke and Sakura stare in disbelief.

"Should we help?" Sakura asks.

"Yota or Kakashi?" Sasuke wonders.

Sasuke will be never one to admit it, but he feels Yota is his equal. Yota graduated at the same level as Sasuke, top rookie. They're both the last of their clans. Yota's clan was massacred by the Bloodline wars in Kiri. The remnants of the clan become nomadic. However, the rest of the clan died, leaving Yota in the hands of Konoha.

-Back with Team 8-

"Ouch!" Kurenai shouts as Naruto pulls a splinter from her leg.

See how well they act as a team she said. Come with intent to kill she taunted. Yeah, real bright idea. In fact, it's up there with getting Anko ten percent off that Dango shop.

Kiba was the first to find her. He and Akamaru tried to attack her but she faded into a tree. Naruto was the second one that caught her. Kurenai tried a genjutsu but his tenant rendered him immune so she tried to fight him only to see Naruto disappear in to a mass of beetles charged with Kyubi's chakra. The beetles swarmed around her. Kurenai started to fade in a tree only for the beetles to flee as Kiba and Akamaru slam into the tree with their fang over fang, splintering it. Kurenai can sense Kyubi's chakra in them too, rending her genjutsu useless. Naruto then finished with his Uzumaki barrage.

"Will you stop fussing, so I can heal you?!" Naruto asks.

Kurenai sighs and watches in horror as red chakra leaks out of Naruto and starts healing her, turning Kurenai's fear into amazement as wounds heal.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said come with intent to kill. Nice team work by the way." Kurenai compliments.

"Thanks Sensei" The three grin.

Kurenai gets up slowly. She sees the red chakra dissipating. Kurenai still feels pain but the wounds from an exploding tree and a strong jinchuriki are gone.

"Thanks Naruto but are you sure that's safe?" Kurenai asks.

**'Is she doubting us?' **Kurama growls.

"Yes it's safe as long as I don't overdo it." Naruto answers.

"Good. You three did well. We'll grab lunch and move onto some more training." Kurenai explains.

A large mass flies towards team 8. The Genin get ready for a possible attack only to become confused when the mass flies over them and towards the trees. Kunai embed themselves into several trees, opening a sheet and revealing a woman who grins with a sadistic glee. Snakes slither around her.

"Alright maggots. For the rest of your lives you're going to be my bitches for I'm going to be your fellow instructor, Anko Mitarashi." Anko shouts.

"Anko you're early again." Kurenai says.

"Dammit!" Anko pouts.

"Hi Anko!" Naruto grins.

Kurama perks up and wags her tails heavily inside the cage.

"You know her?" Kurenai asks.

"She was my ANBU babysitter." Naruto answers.

"That makes sense. ANBU aren't supposed to give out information in regards to missions." Kurenai says, thinking that something was off, but surges it off as nothing.

"Sensei what's going on?" Shino asks.

"Well Anko is right. She will be helping me train you three. Also, if I'm not available she will take over as your Sensei." Kurenai explains, "Anko, lets grab lunch and then we'll go start our training."

"YAY, DANGO!" Anko shouts.

Team 8 and Anko head restaurant district. Along the way, she sees team 10's genin helping Asuma to a chair at a restaurant. Team 8 and Anko join them. The two teams enjoy their meals while going over the morning's events.

-With team 7-

Yota snores on the ground after over doing it with his bloodline. Sakura was tied to a poll and got a tongue lashing. Sasuke was too. Yota started to cut Sakura loose despite a warning from Kakashi, not too. Kakashi appeared before he could get to Sasuke and scolded them. When Kakashi congratulated them and told them that they're officially a team, Yota passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

"Wow, I can't believe we're officially a team!" Sakura smiles.

"You're not an official team yet. Your teamwork could use lots of improvement." Kakashi says "I want you two to reflect on what you learned today. In the meantime, I'm bringing Yota home." Kakashi explains.

"Yes sensei. Will you need help?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, I over taxed myself." Kakashi replies.

Sakura and Kakashi carry Yota away.

"Wait, how can you leave me here? I'm an Uchiha elite?!" Sasuke shouts however, his shouts fall on deaf ears as the rest of his team walks away.

Sasuke pauses and remembers that he knows the Rope escape technique.

A/N: Here's the next part. Sorry for those who waited for so long for it. I've been sick and haven't been able to work on it. I'd also like to apologies to those who have read my other story. The scene at the end was written by one of the people that help me write and wasn't meant to be liked. She put that in since the main character is a hybrid of me and to of our other friends and she believed that would be the only thing that would piss us off enough to agree to anything death would offer us.


End file.
